A Different Kind Of Puppies
by Lady Braus
Summary: "Actually, I was hoping I can see a different kind of puppies, Hana." "What kind do you have in mind?" "Well, these kinds of puppies!" "Naruto!" NaruHana
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the M-Rated NaruHana story I promised to post to all of those who had reviewed, favorite, and followed Puppies. This story is the sequel from both He Wanted To Know and Puppies, so read those first if you have not done so in the past. This is the first part.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Fifteen year old Uzumaki Naruto stood outside the animal clinic. As he stared at the building in front of him, Naruto thought long and hard on what he was about to do in a few minutes.

There was a high chance that Naruto would get beaten up by his friend, Inuzuka Kiba. If he found out about it, Kiba would not hesitate to destroy him. Luckily for Naruto, Kiba was away on a mission with his mother, Tsume.

Naruto prayed to the gods today that he would be safe. Taking a few more breaths to calm himself, Naruto entered the building.

Walking inside the lobby and passing by the owners and their pets, Naruto approached the front counter where a man was standing behind it. He asked him if she was here and the man confirmed it. He then told Naruto to wait for her. Naruto said that Lady Tsunade gave him a scroll to give to Hana because she had a mission to take. The man understood and told him what room Hana was located.

A sneaky grin appeared as Naruto walked past the counter and into the hallway. That man believed his lie.

Naruto arrived at the room where Hana was in and knocked on the door. He heard her telling him to enter and Naruto opened the door. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and greeted her.

"Hello, Hana."

Hana looked up from her patient and smiled as she saw him.

"Hello, Naruto. Let me finish. I'll be done shortly."

Naruto nodded his head and watched as Hana was treating a cat on the table. She was then done on her patient and told the owner that the cat was fine and bid her goodbye. The owner thanked Hana, picked up her pet and left the room. Hana turned her attention to Naruto.

"Look at you, Naruto. You have grown into a young man the last time I saw you."

It has been a few years since Naruto left the village. He trained and traveled with Jiraiya and was proud to say he had improved tremendously. Though he is still a genin amongst his friends, Naruto was on the same level with them, especially Temari, Kankuro, and Hyuga Neji who were jounin.

"It must have been all of the training I had done with Jiraiya."

Hana was cleaning the table as she heard him.

"That's good to know. What made you came to see me, Naruto?"

"I want to know if you have any puppies for you to show me."

After she cleaned the table, Hana answered.

"There was a litter born earlier today. We could go over and see them since my break started right now."

"Actually, I was hoping I can see a different kind of puppies, Hana."

"What kind do you have in mind?"

Naruto took a step forward and backed Hana up against the table behind her. Seeing the look on his face, Hana became worried for him.

"Naruto?"

Hana bumped her lower back against the table. Naruto stopped with only a foot between them and reached out to her.

"Well, these kinds of puppies!"

Hana's eyes widen as Naruto placed his hands on her chest. Her face immediately turned red when he squeezed them.

"Naruto!"

Hana quickly kicked him in the leg in order for him to release his hold which he did.

"Naruto, what the hell?!"

Naruto hopped in place rubbing his leg as Hana rubbed her chest. She then raised her voice at him.

"You can not grab me like that! A ladies' breasts are sensitive, Naruto!"

"I'm sorry! Ever since you had shown me a few years ago, I can not stop thinking about them. You could say I have become curious since that day."

The pain in his left leg went away and Naruto took a few steps to be closer to her. Hana thought about on what he had said to her. Hana groaned when she realized on what he had meant.

"Naruto, I-"

Naruto silenced her by gently tapping his finger on her lips.

"I didn't came all the way here for nothing, Hana. All I want to do is to play with them."

Naruto trailed his finger from her lips, down past her chin, and onto the zipper of her coat.

"Will you allow me to play with them?"

Hana looked at him. She found it strange that he was behaving like this. Hana sniffed the air around him and sensed nothing wrong about it. She figured that he was a just a teenage boy who was just beginning to become interested in the opposite sex.

Hana breathed out and decided to give him an answer.

"Well, if you promise not to do that again, then okay."

"I promise."

"All right, Naruto. Go ahead and do it...gently."

A smile appeared on his face. Naruto pulled down the zipper and pushed it off of her body with his hands. Underneath the coat, Hana wore a mesh shirt and skirt.

"Can you take off your shirt, Hana?"

Hana reached down and lifted her shirt over her upper body. After she threw it on the floor, Naruto was not surprised to see what Hana wore under her shirt.

There was her headband keeping her breasts in place. They were tied in a bow at the front. Naruto went down and used his teeth to pull on it. Hana's headband loosened from their grip. Naruto pulled his head back and held it in his mouth before letting it drop onto the floor.

His eyes widen a bit when he saw them in full view. He fought off the nosebleed that was threatening to drip out of his nose. The sight in front of him was something else. Hana's chest heaved as she breathe in and out causing them to rise. Her breasts were round with her nipples exposed from the cold air in the room. They were beckoning him to play with them, and play with them he did.

Naruto pressed his left hand onto her left breast and began to fondle it. The skin was smooth under his rough hand due to his training. Hana gasped as Naruto rubbed his thumb over her nipple a few times. He liked on how she made that noise. Leaning down where he was face to face with her breast, Naruto opened his mouth.

Hana yelled out as his mouth covered her nipple and licked the nub with his tongue. Her hands immediately held onto his locks as he started to suck on it. She held onto Naruto as he lifted her up and onto the table, not leaving his hold. Hana wrapped her legs around his hips. Naruto then switched to her right breast and licked the nub before encasing it in his mouth.

Heat started to pool between her legs. Hana held Naruto closer to herself. For a fifteen year old, Naruto knew on what he was doing to Hana. None of the guys she had hooked up with could turn her on like him.

Maybe after Naruto was finished with them he could play with her five letter word that begins with the letter P.

* * *

**I hope you like the first part. Next part is the lemon.  
**

**For you NaruHana fans, review, favorite or follow this story. For you Kakashi fans, I did a one shot last month between him and Hana called Pervert In Disguise. Go read it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, ladies and gentlemen. I'm truly amazed by the amount of faves and followers I have received these past two months for this story. Thank you.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

As Naruto continued to play with her "puppies", the lust within Hana was beginning to release. Each lick of his tongue, his hot breath over both nipples and the sucking from his mouth brought Hana one step closer to the edge. Then, she felt his right hand between her legs. A few strokes of his fingers were enough to send Hana over the edge. When she reached it, Hana brought it out of herself.

Unhooking her legs around Naruto, Hana pushed him and jumped off the table. Naruto stumbled a bit but regained himself as she calmly walked past him. The sound of her heels echoed in the room as Naruto watched her heading for the door.

"Where are you going, Hana?"

Naruto asked her that when she reached for the doorknob. Seeing that, he cried out to Hana believing that she was going out there naked. Naruto then heard the lock on the door. Her finger pushed the button on the knob causing it to lock in a second. No one would be able to open it on the outside if they tried to turn it.

Hana removed her shoes one at a time. She then moved both of her hands onto her hips. Hana pushed her skirt and panties down to her ankles. Kicking them out of the way, Hana remained in place.

With her back still facing him, Hana reached behind her head and remove the white ribbon holding her hair in place. Her hair became loose from its hold which then covered her back. However, when she turned around to face Naruto, he instantly became afraid of Hana.

When Naruto saw her face, the fact the she was naked flew out of his mind. Her eyes...Hana's eyes were just like her brother and mother. They were sharp instead of round and looked as if they wanted to kill somebody. His fear grew even more when he saw her teeth. Her canines were pointed and Naruto was sure it would not be pretty if they came into contact with his skin.

Hana changed. Gone was the nice Hana. In her place was a wild Hana who was staring at Naruto as if he was some piece of meat. When she had taken a step forward, he panicked.

Naruto looked around to find some way to escape but there was no window and the air vent in the ceiling was too small for him to enter. He was so focus into escaping that Hana trapped him between her and the table. Naruto screamed at the close contact between them, especially when she had that grin on her face bearing her teeth.

He flinched when Hana went to sniff him. As she was doing that, Naruto mentally prayed to the gods to protect him. Hana then pulled away and had a satisfied look on her face.

"You smell so good, Naruto. I am so going to enjoy you."

Hana went down on her knees and proceeded to take off his shoes. She then pull down his pants and boxers where his limp member was exposed. Naruto began to push Hana away when he thought that she was going to bite him down there. Her teeth scared him again when Naruto saw her grin in a creepy manner.

"Hana, wait a second! Don't you...damn your hand is cold!"

Naruto's eyes widen when Hana began to jerk him with her hand. Naruto stopped pushing her away and melted at each pump Hana was giving him. Hana looked up at him with those eyes and just by seeing them Naruto woke up. He became hard and erect in her hand.

A bit of it came out from the slit. Licking her lips, Hana leaned her head forward and lapped up the precum.

Naruto braced himself against the table the second her tongue came into contact with his shaft. He closed his eyes and moaned as Hana slid her tongue on the tip of the head and swirled it a few times before going all the way down to his sack. He held his breath as Hana sucked on them.

Naruto could not believe that this was happening to him. A while ago he was messing with her chest and now she was on her knees performing oral on him.

"Keep going, Hana. Don't stop."

Hana heard him and kept sucking on them until she went back up his member. Keeping her eyes on Naruto, Hana opened her mouth and engulfed him. Her head bobbed back and forth giving Naruto pleasure.

It was getting too hot for Naruto. He quickly took off his jacket and pulled his shirt off his body. He cooled down once the cold air in the room breezed his skin. Naruto then held her hair in his hands and banged his hips until he came inside Hana's mouth. His shaft pulsed it out in waves. Hana swallowed them down her throat and when he had finish coming she released him from her mouth.

Hana got off of the floor and went to place her hands on the table. She looked over her shoulder and moved her hips shaking her ass to Naruto like a dog.

"Come on, Naruto. Be a good boy and fuck me."

The way she had said it to him was seductive. It made his body pulse and Naruto went behind her in an instant.

The tip of his shaft touched the moist entrance when he lined himself against her opening. Naruto shuddered at the warm wetness. Placing both hands on her hips, Naruto pushed inside of Hana. She was hot and tight as he slid inside her passage. He would never imagine that kind of contact would feel that good.

He remained still until Hana told him to move. She was anxious for him to start. Naruto did what she said and pulled out only for him to push right back inside of Hana. He kept a moderate pace with his thrusting until he began to go faster.

Naruto picked up the pace when he was getting some feeling in the lower part of his stomach. As for Hana, she cried out his name when she felt him hit a certain spot. She begged him to go faster and Naruto did his best to follow her command. They were close to the end. To make it better for Hana, Naruto moved his arms.

With his right hand stroking her wet folds and his left hand teasing her chest, Naruto kept it up until she came. He felt her walls clamping down on his shaft. He could not hold it anymore and came very hard. Naruto gushed inside letting his member spew out his essence. Naruto then fell on top of Hana who in turn fell where her upper body was pressed onto the table.

Naruto and Hana breathed in and out after their climax disappeared. They were exhausted from their unexpected sexual session. When Naruto pulled out of Hana, he realized one thing about the whole ordeal.

He had sex with his friend's older sister, and the weirdest part about it was that Naruto did not feel guilty about it.

* * *

**There's going to be three more chapters to this story. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The mix of their evidence spilled out of Hana's entrance and dropped onto the tile floor. The scent of sex lingered in the air. Two naked bodies calmed down from their high with Naruto behind Hana on the table.

Hana got up after Naruto removed himself from her. She stretched her arms out and turned to face him. It came to Hana's mind that she had sex with one of her brother's friend. Kiba might be mad once he knows about it, but she was glad that it happened. Yet, she could not help but to ask him an important question.

"Was this your first time, Naruto?"

"Yes."

Hana bit her lip and thought about his answer. She never thought that she would be the one to take it away from him, not even in a few years. There were girls his age that Naruto would most likely give it to but not her. Still, she was content on being his first.

"For your first time, I'm impressed, Naruto. It was as if you knew what you were doing to me."

"Well...I did spend the past few years traveling with Pervy Sage. I would go with him after training. He said that it had to do with some researching for his book."

She understood on what Naruto was trying to say. She knew that Jiraiya was the writer of those books. Hana went as far as to reading it and left a huge expression on her face.

"I see."

Hana glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I have ten more minutes before my break is over, Naruto. Let me clean you before you leave."

"It's fine, Hana. There's no need for you to do that to me."

"I insist, Naruto. My scent is on your body, same with yours, and if my brother and mother smells it, then they would immediately know about it."

Hana was adamant on cleaning him. Whenever she was with a guy, Hana would worry about their safety. Being a Inuzuka, they relied heavily on their sense of smell. Being the older child and sibling, Hana had to be careful around men.

Hana remembered when she was first put on a squad her mother kept asking questions if she has done anything with them. Later on when she had started dating, her brother would get mad and a few times sent his dog after them. It was a hassle for Hana and she did her best to protect her dates. Right now, she had a need to protect Naruto.

"It'll only take a few minutes. Follow me."

Naruto followed her towards the sink and stood still when she turned on the faucet letting the water fall. Hana picked up a clean cloth from a drawer and wet it under the faucet. Using the soap from a dispenser, Hana rubbed it into the cloth.

Standing behind him, she began to wash Naruto starting at his neck and shoulders. Hana scrubbed them then made her way down his back. She washed every inch of it before her hands made their way towards his ass.

Naruto closed his eyes since she began cleaning him. Hana was a bit rough at the beginning but later became smoothing as she toned it down once Naruto relaxed under her touch.

After she was done with the back of his legs, Hana moved to the front and washed his chest. Naruto watched her hand moved the cloth all over it and trailed down towards his stomach. She went back up to clean his arms. Hana returned to his stomach and rubbed it several times before going down on her knees.

Hana cleaned his inner thighs then made her way onto his package. She reached under his sack and wiped them around in her hand. Hana then glided the cloth up and around his shaft. She pulled on it a few times before returning back down on his sack.

Naruto moaned a little as she thoroughly washed his package clean. Chills ran up and down his spine as she gave them a good massage. Hana looked up at him and smiled. He was enjoying it a bit too much.

Hana then heard him whine when she got up to rinse out the cloth. She came back to wash his thighs and down his legs to his feet. Seeing that his body was covered with soap, Hana stood up and picked up a cup from the counter. She filled it up with water and poured it on Naruto. She did this until his body was completely free from the soap residue.

Picking up a clean towel she grabbed from the cabinet, Hana proceeded to dry Naruto. Once that was done, she washed her hands. With her back facing Naruto, Hana then picked up her hair and held it above her head. She glanced back at him by the the corner of her right eye.

"Would you like to clean me, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and grabbed the cloth from the sink. Washing it, Naruto put some soap on the cloth and began cleaning Hana. He mimicked the same movements that Hana did to him. Once he was finished with her back, Naruto reached around her front and washed her breasts.

Hana stood still as she felt him moved the cloth around her breasts then down her stomach. He was being gentle with her skin. It was good that he was doing it with care just like he did with her breasts a while ago.

She jumped a bit when his hand went between her legs. Naruto wiped her folds from their mixes and went to the sink to rinse out the cloth. He then returned to finish cleaning the rest of her lower body.

Using the cup, he poured the water down Hana's body and dried her. After that, Naruto washed his hands and went back to the table where Hana was over at the door to pick up her skirt and panties.

With a few minutes to spare, they both put on their clothes and Naruto helped Hana clean and dry the floor. The room was good as new like if nothing happened in there. Hana then checked the clock on the wall. It was time to go back to work.

"My break is over, Naruto. I have to get back to taking care of my patients."

"It is no problem, Hana. It did leave me hungry."

Hana laughed when Naruto rubbed his stomach.

"Having sex does leave a person to crave for food. Knowing you, you're going to have some ramen."

Naruto's face lit up when she said that word.

"You bet I will! Goodbye, Hana. I hope that we can do it again."

"I hope so, too. See you around, Naruto."

Naruto waived goodbye and unlocked the door. He walked out of the clinic and made his way towards Ichiraku's. Maybe several bowls of ramen would keep his stomach satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

Loud slurping can be heard inside Ichiraku's as Naruto was finishing his bowl of ramen. He had much of an appetite after leaving the clinic. Once he arrived, Naruto placed his order and after finishing the first bowl, he requested for another one and right after the other for each and every one he has eaten.

He slurped then swallowed before picking up the remaining noodles. Drinking up the broth, he placed the empty bowl on the side to his left.

"More, please!"

Teuchi stared at the stack of empty bowls that piled up in front of him. Two columns of ten bowls each were piled together. He was pretty amazed that Naruto was able to eat that much, but Teuchi knew that any more would harm him.

"Naruto, I think that's enough for the day. I know you love ramen, but you need to stop right now."

"Stop right now? I can't stop eating ramen. How dare you try to deny me the best food in the world?"

"If you eat anymore, then you're going to get sick or be sent to the hospital."

"He's right, Naruto."

Naruto turned his attention just to see Iruka standing behind him. His hands were inside his pockets. He glanced over to see the bowls then back at Naruto.

"Too much of anything would lead to something bad. You went way past your limit. You can have more ramen tomorrow."

Naruto sulked in his seat. He was denied more of his favorite food on the spot. Not really wanting to give in, Naruto reluctantly complied.

"Fine."

Iruka sat down next to him and order a bowl. As Teuchi was making it, Iruka decided to strike up a conversation with Naruto.

"You must have work yourself out with some training judging by the amount of bowls you had, Naruto."

"Training?"

"Yeah. You always have ramen after training. Would like to tell me how did it go for you today?"

"I didn't train, Iruka. I was with Hana."

That name sounded familiar as Iruka heard him say it.

"Hana? Inuzuka Hana?"

"Yeah. I went over to the animal clinic to see her just so I can play with her puppies."

"That's good to know, Naruto. I'm pretty sure you had fun playing with them."

Teuchi placed the bowl in front of him. Iruka picked up the chopsticks and began to eat his food.

"It became more fun after she went crazy, Iruka."

"Mmmh?"

"She turned into some kind of demon after I played with them. She looked just like her mother and brother, Iruka."

He swallowed the food down his throat and replied back to his statement.

"Naruto, I can assure you that the Inuzuka clan are not demons. They have those traits that resembles their canine partners."

Iruka picked up more noodles and stuffed it inside his mouth.

"I know that, but she returned to normal after we had sex."

Iruka spat out his food. The sound of a ladle hitting the floor echoed inside the stand. It became very quiet as both men were in shock on that word that came out of his mouth.

"Why did you do that to the ramen? You should be ashamed of yourself, Iruka. What are you doing?"

Iruka pulled out his money and placed it on the table paying for both his and Naruto's order. He then grabbed him and transported out of the stand only to reappear at another location. Naruto looked around and noticed that he was inside Iruka's classroom.

"Sit down, Naruto."

Naruto sat down in the seat and watched as Iruka paced back and forth. He was thinking about on what to say to him. He then placed his hands on the table.

"Would you like to explain to me as to how on earth you have manage to do that with Hana? You're only fifteen!"

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. His yelling did not had any effect on him.

"It was nothing. I told a lie that she had a mission. One thing led to another and we did it. To be honest, I did not expect that to happen. She even scared me a bit, too."

Iruka calmed down from his outburst.

"It was bound to happen. Playing with them lead straight to it. I'm surprised that you did indeed do that, and with Hana, too. You have to understand Hana's position in all of this, Naruto."

Being the teacher that he is, Iruka started to explain to him about Hana.

"Like Hinata of the Hyuga clan and Ino of the Yamanaka clan, Hana is the heir of her clan unless something happens to her like if she dies or pass the title to her brother, Kiba. Being the first born female, Hana has a lot of responsibilities to both her clan and the village. She has to set examples left and right and show what kind of a person she is to everyone. However, because she is from the Inuzuka clan, she is overprotected. Why do you think she has three dogs instead of one? Come to think of it, they should have been attacking you for fooling around with their owner, Naruto. Any of her scent on you would lead to that. They were trained to do so."

"We had a bath afterwards, Iruka. She did it to remove the scent off of my body."

"It's no wonder that you smell like antibacterial soap, Naruto."

Iruka stood up straight from his position and rubbed his nose.

"Well, then. It's good that she did that. Otherwise, you would have been a dead shinobi walking by now. I'll see you around next time. Have a good day."

Naruto got up and left the classroom while Iruka walked over to the window and stared through it. With his hands behind him, a smile graced his face as Iruka thought about his former student.

_"I'm very proud of you, Naruto. Those three years away with Jiraiya have truly paid off for you. I pray that Kiba does not find out about it for, right now, you are the luckiest shinobi in Konoha."_


End file.
